Kinky Kitty
by Bon929
Summary: "Why else am I dominating you?" "because you a perv-Ow!" "You're gonna regret that"


She walked up to her room, closing the trap door behind her. She whipped around when she heard something shuffle behind her.

She yelped when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh princess…" Chat tilted her head up and to the side so he could have easier access.

He licked up the length of her neck and stopped just under her ear, then the leather clad boy sunk his teeth in.

"Mph! Mmmm…" She melted into his arms when he licked over the sore spot. She lifted her arms to rap them around his neck but he gripped her wrist roughly and pinned them behind back, bending her over, over her desk.

He reached down into her pants and placed his hand on her inner thigh.

"Now listen to me princess. I am going to walk up to your bed, I want you to get into the present I got you for our three-year fuck-aversary." He glanced over to the black bag sitting in the dark room on her desk.

"Then you will come up to your bed where I will reward you… depending on how fast you come for me. Oh and by the way…."

He flipped her around again and kissed her deeply, biting into her lip, sending chills threw her body.

" _That means in more than one way_ " and with that, he leapt up to her loft.

…

She stood up straight, rubbing her wrist. Damn, he left marks and it fucking hurt and she… kind of liked it.

"There's plenty more where that came from, but I suggest you hurry. Only got a little longer before I strip you myself!"

"Eep!" Marinette jumped over to the black bag, opening it gently to reveal a cat ear headband. Is that it?

"Tick tock princess!"

"but I-I"

"There's more, keep looking!" _There is?_ At the bottom of the box there was a black bra and a- _oh…_ a pair of black panties with a green paw print on the left ass cheek. She thought she heard him say something.

"You're mine" He growled again. Her face burned crimson.

"All right that's it! I'm coming down to make you regret making your master wait!" He snarled sinfully. Oh, she's in trouble,

"Wait! Please I-I will hurry just one more minute please!" She fell to her knees at his feet.

"Alright… on one condition." _shit_

"I can do whatever I want to you,"

"Wouldn't you anyway?" He folded his belt-like tail over in his hands, with sudden movement he snapped the pieces together.

"Including _whipping_ …" She inhaled sharply at the thought. Chat noir. With a whip. Standing over her. With that irresistible smirk.

"…ok"

"Good girl" He turned on his heels and climbed back up the ladder.

…

She climbed the ladder in full furry mode. Cat ears, black bra and panties with a brand on the ass.

"Purfect, kitten. You would make a great pet." He lightly dragged his claws up her bare legs to her hips, where he dug his claws in.

"One more thing I wanted to give to you myself…" in his clawed hands was a thin, studded cat collar with green accents.

"Like I said, _mine_ " She put it on quickly, he was already getting impatient.

"Simply stunning but it needs something else" He quickly clipped on a matching lead and pulled her sharply towards him.

"You really like things that match your outfi-" He yanked her forward and up.

"Did I say you could speak pet?" he lifted her up and threw her down on the bed.

"Learn to hold your tongue or I'll have to discipline you" He started kissing down to her navel. Then he rolled her over harshly so her knees were on the ground, giving him a great target.

"Please, my dear princess, list all the reasons I am doing this to you." He picked up is tail and got ready to strike.

"I took too long to get ready for you Mr noir" **Bang!**

"I gave you good warning, did I not?"

"…" **Bang!**

"Answer me bitch!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Now you will have one hit for every time I warned you" He pulled her hair back.

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

" **Aak!** " That last one really hurt.

"Mari! Do you want to stop?" _Oh, nono I am in cat lingerie with whip marks decorating my ass. I am not stopping._

"Take me chaton"

"Ok. Why else am I dominating you?"

"because you a perv-Ow!"

"Try that again princess and I will make it so you cant walk for a week." He whipped me with his hand that time, and with those claws, he definitely drew blood that time.

"Now tell me again, pet, why else are you being dominated?" he scrapped his claws down her back and slowly took her underwear down too.

"I spoke out of turn"

 **Bang!**

 **a/n: for those of you who think this is a bad relationship, he cares about her and she is definitely enjoying all of this. As you'll see in the second half**


End file.
